Sekirei: The American Plan Episode 3
by Felidae11
Summary: A new Sekirei called Vanessa is determined to make Dennis her husband


Sekirei: American Plan

Episode 3: Party of Three

 **Characters**

 **Dennis James Taylor** \- Dennis is the main protagonist of the story. At 20 years old, he's studying animation at Bergen Community College in Paramus and as a pretty normal life until the day a beautiful girl falls from the sky on him. From that moment forward his life changes.

 **Terra** \- Terra's Dennis's Sekirei. She's beautiful, kind, and intelligent. She first meets Dennis when she falls from the sky and lands on top of him during a fight with two other Sekirei. And they soon become and unstoppable force.

 **Vanessa** \- a new Sekirei who appears to have some kind of water ability.

 **Gergory Aaron Lee** \- Aaron's Dennis's best friend and the first person he introduces to Terra.

 **Pyra and Ember** \- Twin Sekireis who are fighting Terra right before she lands on Dennis.

 **Jerra** : A mysterious new Sekirei with the ability to create blades made of pure energy.

 **Margo** : A mainly silent Sekirei able to move with the wind.

 **Plot**

When Dennis and Terra come home from the city, they find a mysterious visitor in the family room. The visitor turns out to be Vanessa, a water based Sekirei with the ability to control and manipulate water at will. She tells Dennis that she is his "destined mate." Which causes Dennis to look like he had just been struck in the stomach.

Terra, flabbergasted, becomes pretty indignant and starts saying how SHE is Dennis's true love. The air starts to get very cold or at least, for Dennis. The two girls start arguing back and forth trying to figure out who should take Dennis. Dennis, feeling like rope in a tug of war, tries to ease the tension by offering to get everyone dinner. This seems to work, for a nanosecond, until Terra volunteers to come with him. Thus begins yet another heated discussion on who will go with Dennis.

After thinking it over again in his mind, Dennis eventually comes up with a new tactic and recommends a coin toss. If it lands on Heads, Terra will go, Tails, Vanessa will. The coin lands on heads and Terra and Dennis are off to get dinner.

Dennis, relived to be alone with Terra once more, tells her that she has nothing to worry about. He swears to her and himself that she is who he REALLY wants to be with. Terra then starts to cry. She suddenly realizes how foolish and immature she was acting. Dennis, seeing it in her eyes, pulls the car over to hold her close and kiss her.

Just as the two are about to head over to get pizza, when some kind of energy blade speeds toward them from out of the sky. Soon after follows the culprit.

It's another attractive girl followed by a companion. She tells him her name is Jerra and that she's come to waste Terra before the game begins. Dennis, baring his teeth, says that she'll have to kill him before Terra. The girl then laughs scornfully at him and gets rid of her blade saying she won't even bother wasting energy slashes. She then proceeds to beat the living mess out of him. Dennis, being born and raise off laying a finger on a woman unless it's for love and care, takes the blows one by one.

Jerra's a second away from wiping Dennis of the map, when suddenly, Terra who's been holding back Jerra's companion, Margo, stops Jerra in her tracks. Dennis then brings her close down to his face and kisses her on the lips unleashing her powers.

Jerra, dumb founded for a second, snaps out of it and tells Margo to finish her off while she snuffs Dennis, but, something gives her an unexpected shove from behind. Dennis, still barely able to move, struggles to see his unexpected hero or, in this case, heroine. Vanessa tells Dennis who she got worried when he and Terra didn't come home right away. With that, she, too, kisses Dennis on the lips and uses her power to heal Dennis and get rid of all his wounds. After that, she then proceeds to beat the mess out of Jerra.

Terra, having lost Margo, comes to help Vanessa and the two manage to relieve Jerra of her mark. Vanessa's just about to strike the final blow when Dennis stops her. He tells her that Jerra may consider herself to be a murder; they have absolutely no right to stoop down to her level. Margo then reappears to collect Jerra. He then looks her straight in her cold hard eyes and tells her let her Ashikabi know that they've sparred her life. Margo vows she will and the two girls disappear just as suddenly as they appeared.

After finally getting home with their pizza, the trio finally gets a chance to lay back and relax. Terra then manages to apologies to Vanessa about the way she acted and Vanessa, in turn, apologies to Terra. Dennis then begins to cry and tells them both how glad he is to have them as his Sekireis.

Meanwhile, Margo takes Jerra to THEIR Ashikabi. Jerra then apologies for letting Dennis and his harem get away and starts to break down crying. Her Ashikabi lifts her head and kisses her forehead telling her to get some rest for tomorrows another day and a new opponent to end.

 **Story**

Soon after coming home from New York City, Dennis finds out he has a very pretty visitor who claims to be his betrothed.

 **Dennis** : My my betrothed? But, I've never met you before in my life!

 **Vanessa** : This is indeed true. However, you and I have been chosen for each other by fate herself.

 **Dennis:** Fate? I don't understand.

 **Vanessa** : Never mind, Dennis. Just know that I'm here for you for all time as you beloved wife.

Dennis looks and feels like he's about to faint. A wife? How can marry someone he's just met? He was already in a relationship. There's only one thing to do. Let her down as gentle as a feather on a pillow. But, right before he opens his mouth, Terra saves him the trouble.

 **Terra:** NO! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I AM DENNIS'S TRULE LOVE! I'VE BEEN WITH HIM FOR THE LONGEST AND HE TOLD ME HIMSELF THAT HE LOVED ME! RIGHT, DENNIS?

 **Dennis** : Yes. Yes. That's true. I DO love Terra. I'm sorry but, she is truly my one and only and I would never do anything to deceive her.

 **Vanessa** : But, have you two even slept together?

 **Dennis** : HubbaWHA?! What in the name of the Black Rabbit of Inle does THAT have to do with anything?!

 **Vanessa** : That's the only way to tell if she is truly worthy of you. If you want, I'd be more than happy to prove it.

 **Dennis** : Mademoiselle, I'll thank you not to speak like that in my house hold.

 **Vanessa:** You're nervous, aren't you?

Dennis then starts to shiver and blush really wishing he can do something to change the subject.

 **Dennis** : Maybe.

 **Vanessa** : I promise I'll be gentle. Please, Dennis. I want to bare your children.

Dennis feels like he's going to pass out.

 **Terra** : NEVER! DENNIS AND I ARE GOING TO MOVE TO THE COUNTRY TOGETHER AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO HAVE HIS CHILDREN!

 **Vanessa** : You? Don't make me laugh. You can barely take care of yourself in a fight. I heard you couldn't even take down to 3rd rate Sekireis without almost get yourself and Dennis killed.

 **Terra** : IT WAS 2 TO 1!

Dennis not being able to take this anymore decides to slip away quietly and let the two girls argue among themselves. When he finally manages to find a place to collect his thoughts, he tries to map out everything in his head.

Vanessa's obviously a Sekirei like Terra looking for an Ashikabi. She must have been sent to him by M.B.I. So, does this mean it's possible to have more than one Sekirei? If so, how's he going to explain having another attractive girl in the house?

He then pushes the though aside and start thinking how to deal with the more immediate problem, which was getting Terra and Vanessa to get along. Suddenly, his stomach starts growling like a bear and he finds just the excuse he's been looking for.

He then decides to order pizza and rushes downstairs to get it.

 **Dennis** : Girls, I'm going out to get us some pizza.

 **Terra** : Dennis, wait! I'm coming with you!

 **Vanessa** : NO! I'M GOING WITH DENNIS!

 **Terra** : NO! I AM!

 **Vanessa** : NO! I AM!

 **Terra:** NO! ME!

 **Vanessa:** NO! ME!

 **Terra:** NO! ME!

 **Vanessa:** NO! ME!

 **Terra:** NO! ME!

 **Vanessa:** NO! ME!

 **Dennis** : Girls! Girls! May I make a suggestion?

 **Terra and Vanessa** : Yes, Dennis, my love.

 **Dennis** : Why don't we flip a coin? Heads, Terra will come, Tails, Vanessa will come. Okay?

The two girls then stare at each other scornfully then look back at Dennis.

 **Terra and Vanessa** : Okay.

Dennis then goes into his mother's office and borrows a quarter from of her desk.

 **Dennis** : "God. If Aaron, Evander or Jase found out about there being two girls fighting over me, they'd kill me, then dig me back up, then clone, then kill all my clones, or something. Anyway," alright here it goes.

The coin goes up and comes down heads. Terra starts jumping up astatically.

 **Dennis** : We'll be right back, Vanessa.

 **Vanessa** : Do hurry back. Promise you'll come back to me.

Dennis starts to grin a bit.

 **Dennis** : I will. On my eyes and ears.

Dennis and Terra go off to get the pizza and on the way, Dennis reflects on the way Terra went off on Vanessa when she called Dennis her betrothed.

 **Dennis** : Terra, I know how you must feel, but I just want to make one thing good absolutely clear. YOU are the only girl I truly love. You made me realize what love actually feels like. Before I met you, I was a mere nanosecond from despair and giving it all up. I thought I'd never find happiness. Then, I met you like a fallen angel and you believed in me. I know I must be rambling on but, what I'm trying to say is, Thank you, Terra. Thank you for giving me a reason not to give up.

Dennis then stops in the parking lot of the pizza shop and sees Terra with her head in her hands, tears purring down her face like rain drops.

 **Terra** : Dennis, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. Had I known how you felt, I would have never acted the way I did. You must think I'm nothing but a selfish little brat.

Dennis then lifts Terra's head up and kisses her on the lips and smiles at her sympathetically.

 **Dennis** : Not at all.

Suddenly, a blade made of pure energy swoops down from the sky and nearly cuts the car in half. After which come two girls out of nowhere. One of them bolts toward Terra and Terra manages to dodge it just in time.

 **Terra** : Who are you?

 **Unknown Girl** : I'm Sekirei #52 Jerra a blade type and this is my silent but deadly companion is #51 Margo. We're here to take you out before the competition starts.

Dennis's aw and fear are suddenly replaced by pure rage and anger. He then gets right in between the two girls looking at Jerra enraged.

 **Dennis** : NEVER! IF YOU WANT TO GET TO TERRA, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!

Jerra stops dead in her tracks and starts to laugh scornfully so hard she almost falls to the floor.

 **Jerra** : YOU are not serious.

 **Dennis** : Oh, but I am. I love Terra too much to let a demonic little tramp like you take her away from me!

At that comment, Jerra stops laughing immediately and looks straight into Dennis's eyes with the utmost hatred.

 **Jerra** : What did you just call me?

 **Dennis** : A demonic little tramp.

 **Jerra** : Margo, take care of that girl. I'll deal with this impudent little cur. I don't need my blades to deal with you.

Jerra than takes her blades off her arms and legs and proceeds to beat the living mess out of Dennis. Dennis, being born and raise off laying a finger on a woman unless it's for love and care, takes the blows one by one.

 **Jerra:** You're beaten! COME ON! Cry your eyes out! Plead for mercy! SCREAM MY NAME!

 **Dennis** : You're just gonna have to kill me now because none of the above has or will happen.

Jerra's just about to deliver the finally blow when suddenly, a new figure shoves her aside and Dennis, barely able to move struggles to see his unexpected hero. It's Vanessa.

 **Vanessa** : Dennis? My god! What has that little witch done to you?

Vanessa than lifts Dennis's head up as far as she can and kisses him on the lips which activates her powers. She then proceeds to heal Dennis with her ability and advances onto Jerra.

 **Dennis** : How did you know where to find us?

 **Vanessa** : I passed by this place when I was looking for you the first time. I knew it shouldn't take too long for you to go get the pizza and come back.

 **Dennis** : Oh. I see. Thank you for coming. I mean it.

 **Vanessa** : Of course I came. How could I do anything less?

Jerra, lying on the ground unconscious, is quickly picked up by Margo.

 **Terra** : Vanessa, Dennis, they're getting away! I'm going after them!

 **Dennis** : No, Terra! Let them go. I doubt they'll be back anytime soon.

 **Terra** : Okay.

 **Vanessa** : Terra, take Dennis home. I'll go get the pizza.

Dennis is astounded. The thing he expected was Vanessa to willingly leave him in Terra's care. Then again, this is a bit of a pressured moment.

 **Terra** : Will do and I'm sorry about earlier.

 **Vanessa** : Never mind that now. All that matters is that Dennis is going to be alright and so are you.

 **Dennis** : Thank you, Vanessa.

Meanwhile, at the Marriot Marque in Manhattan, Margo and Jerra are back with THEIR ashikabi whose face appears to be shaded.

 **Jerra** : Forgive us, Master. We have failed and I am willing to endure any act of punishment you wish to inflict on me.

The gentleman stands up and kneels down to her level. Then, lifted her teary face up with a malevolent smile.

 **Unknown** : Jerra, do you truly think me so merciless? It is I who am at fault. Had I known what strength this Dennis Taylor and his sekireis, I would have never sent you after them. Rest now, Beloved and forget this whole endeavor.

The gentleman than lifts Jerra's head and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
